Changing Fate
by Toshiro-TaichoSandwich27
Summary: One day Tsunahime was killed in front of all her guardians when she was only 15. A year later all the guardians regroup again in a café they used to meet with Hime. Instead of seeing Hime they see a male look a like named Tsunayoshi. How is this possible? The search for clues and reason why this happened.-Revised Summary
1. Changing Fate

**So I was bored and was reading a fanfic about Tsunayoshi in a parallel world when I got this random idea! I couldn't say no to my idea so I type it up. Does anyone like the idea? (I kinda cried typing it)(I DONT OWN THE PIC)  
**

**One day Tsunahime was killed in front of all her guardians when she was only 15. A year later all the guardians regroup again in a café they used to meet with Tsunahime. Instead of seeing Tsunahime they see a male look a like named Tsunayoshi, thing is, Tsunayoshi is Tsunahime from another world and Tsunayoshi's guardians all died in front of him! Soon they find out their worlds merged together! They wont make the same mistake!**

* * *

_Tsunayoshi/hime is 15  
Hayato is 15  
Takeshi is 15  
Mukuro is 16  
Ryohei is 16  
Kyoya is 17  
Lambo is 14  
Chrome is 15_

* * *

**~Chapter One: Changing Fate~**

* * *

**~In a Parallel world~**

"Hime…. I… I… so sorry… "

"Juudaime… I wasn't strong…. "

"Hime-Nee… I miss you…."

"Bossu… I wish I was stronger"

Everyone surrounding the grave was sobbing. In front of them was the body of their sky, Tsunahime, who died in front of them. She was shot in the heart, no chance of surviving… Died 2 minutes after she was shot. Her last words were. "See…. Y-you guy-ys s-soo-n…. L-live on… f-for m-m-me…. B-b-e ha-happy… "

_Our light, our sky, our friend, our boss died on October 14._

* * *

**~In Another Parallel world~**

"Minna…. I'm so sorry I was weak.. I couldn't protect any of you." said a sobbing brunette. He was looking at all the graves, his friends, his guardians, his family… was laying in the cold dirt. "I wish.. I wish I could have stopped this…"

2 days ago a unknown famiglia killed everyone, everyone was protecting their sky, their light, their friend, their boss.

* * *

**~In Both Parallel world~**

"_I wish I could change fate!" _

"_We wish we could change fate!"_

_Those 6 words changed everything…. _


	2. Strawberry Cake

**Chapter 2: Strawberry Cake**

* * *

**OMG I got a lot of people who fav'ed me and stuff! I'm so happy! :D I smiled like a lot cuz of that! Haha.. People said I rushed this, me knows… Bad day so my writing mind went bad, so I redid most of this :D. Kufufufu… Either way I would have redone it anyway (I hated how the chapter was)**

* * *

**-Revise on 10/1/12  
**

* * *

**One day Tsunahime was killed in front of all her guardians when she was only 15. A year later all the guardians regroup again in a café they used to meet with Tsunahime. Instead of seeing Tsunahime they see a male look a like named Tsunayoshi, thing is, Tsunayoshi is Tsunahime from another world and Tsunayoshi's guardians all died in front of him! Soon they find out their worlds merged together! They wont make the same mistake!**

* * *

_Tsunayoshi/hime is 16  
Hayato is 16  
Takeshi is 16  
Mukuro is 17  
Ryohei is 17  
Kyoya is 18  
Lambo is 15  
Chrome is 16_

* * *

**~Chapter Two: Meeting Again~**

_Just because someone is dead doesn't mean you should die with that person…_

* * *

**~One Year Later~  
-October 14-  
**

"Hey… Everyone…." sighed Lambo as he sat on the red chair. "Looks like today is Hime-nee's birthday."

"It is…" Replied Chrome. She was playing with the hem of her skirt. "We used to go to this café all the time."

All the guardians meet for the first time in one year for Tsunahime's birthday in the café called Orange Sky, that café they would always go to. "tsk… I can't believe it's been one year since that day." said Hayato. "I wish I was stronger at that time."

"Mufufu…. We all wish….." said a teen with a pineapple hairstyle.

"Shut up Herbivore." growled Kyoya.

"Shouldn't we order soon?" Asked Ryohei. He was punching the air.

"Maa Maa, lets go what Ryohei… did….." said Takeshi. But slowed down after turning his head around, seeing someone _very_ familiar. His eyes widened. "Hime?"

Everyone turned the way Takeshi was looking at and was shocked. They were seeing a look a like, but a **male** look a like. He had the same chocolate colored hair, orange, and brown doe eyes, showing innocence, and had Hime's rose pink lips. When the boy teen was ordering something he bought the same thing as Hime would have bought, and shockingly the voice sounded was almost the same, just a bit deeper. "I'll like to have a Strawberry shortcake and a strawberry smoothie please."

"That will be 8 dollars and 50 cents." The teen handed in the exact amount and got the food he ordered. He sat down near by the almost crying guardians, just 4 tables away.

"No way… that person looks just like Hime-nee…." whispered Lambo as he gripped the table tighter.

"… That can't be Juudaime…" said Hayato.

They were all still staring at the mystery teen until the teen looked at them back and he looked shocked and was almost crying. "Ha..hayato?"

"Ju..Juudaime?"

"…. Tsunahime…"

"My name isn't Tsunahime… it's Tsuna..yoshi.." Replied the almost crying brunette.

The guardians were all shocked, everything was the same but the name (slightly) and gender. Tsunayoshi was on the verge of crying, his guardians have died, but they are back. "Minna.." Sadly before he could finish he fainted into Hayato's arms while he tried to stand.

_Is fate giving me/us a second chance?_

* * *

**~Later~**

"Ne… Reborn, Why do you think we meet Hime's look a like today?" asked Lambo.

"I don't know…." replied Reborn. "Ah.. Found it."

"Found what?" asked the slightly annoyed Hayato.

"This." Reborn was waving around an ID. "Lets see… Namimori… Name… Sawada Tsunayoshi… birthday… October…. 1..4.… This isn't a coincidence.." Reborn eyes widened after reading a little more.

"This boy… maybe is Tsunahime…" Said Reborn.

Tsunayoshi was slowly starting to wake up. His eyes cracked open slowly and he moved his head to see where he was. "Where am I?" he asked.

"My name is Reborn, this won't hurt" Reborn got a needle and took some of poor Tsuna's blood and took a piece of his hair.

"HIEE! Itai!" cried Tsuna. "What was that for Reborn?" Tsuna started glaring but then his glare softened into eyes that looked like he missed him. "I-I-I don't even know you! Wh-what was that for?"

"Nothing Dame-Tsuna." replied Reborn with a small smile on his face.

"Meanie… eto…. Well… nice to meet you?" said Tsuna with a hint of confusion. "Well… I must go soon."

"Yare Yare, well then Tsuna-nii my name is Lambo, lets meet again!" exclaimed Lambo. "Here's my number" He took Tsuna's cell phone and added everyone's number. After he gave all the numbers he told him who was who."Um…. Okay?" said Tsuna with now a really confused face.

"BAKA! Why did you give our numbers to this random person?" yelled Hayato.

"Wahhh! Bakadera is being mean!" whined Lambo.

"Hayato! You shouldn't be mean to him!" said Tsuna with a slight boss tone. "Ah! Gomensai! I shouldn't have, um…."

"Tsu-nii!" Lambo hid behind Tsuna. "Protect me from the octopus!"

The nostalgic bickering didn't end for another 10 minutes._ I/We miss these times…._

"Well, I really do need to go, I go to Namimori High School, I'm in class 1-A, 9th grader." Said a worried brunette. "See you guys later." He gave a smile that gave them light but it had a hint of sadness in it.

* * *

**~The next day-Monday~**

**~Tsuna's POV~**

"Ha…." I said. I remembered the people I meet yesterday, they look, acted and even their names were the same as my old… and dead friends. "I wonder if I'll ever see them again…."

"CLASS IS STARTING!" Yelled the teacher, her name was Aoimiko. "We have 4 new students! Chrome, Lambo, Hayato, and Takeshi! They are from another school called Naminori! (LOL Nori)"

The 4 new students walked into the silent room. "Yare Yare, my name is Lambo- Tsu-Nii!" yelled one of them. He jumped on top of the shocked Tsuna.

"Maa Maa… I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Yo Tsuna!" yelled another.

"Chrome Dokuro… Hello Tsuna-chan." said the quiet girl.

"Gokudera Hayato… tsk, Sup…" said the silver haired teen.

Strangely no one recognized the 4 people who looked like the ones that died last year.

"Do you all know Tsuna?" Asked Aoimiko-sensei.

They all said "Hai."

"Well then Tsuna I hope you don't mind having them all sit with you. You 4 near Tsuna, go to the back!" The seats were arranged different then most classes, it was in a square. Tsuna sat in the back table near the window but his table had 5 seats not 4. "Hayato sit next to Tsuna, Lambo across from Tsuna, Chrome in the seat in the end of the table and Takeshi next to Lambo."

"Hai." said the group.

**~Normal POV~**

"Hello Minna…" said Tsuna shyly.

"Yo, nee Tsuna, how long were you in this town? We never saw you! And your school name is so similar to our old one!" asked Takeshi.

"Eto…. I lived here since I was born… and I don't know why it sounds similar… gomen.." replied Tsuna.

"It's okay!" Said Takeshi. "I heard Hibari goes to this school!"

"Ah… he does…." said Tsuna. His eyes were half lidded, he looked like he needed to sleep.

'_This is so hard to do… My friends.. How I want to interact like always…'_

'_This is so hard to do… Tsuna… How we all want to interact like always..'_

**Next Chapter:**

_Tsunayoshi and his Guardians became close friends like they used too. But… something is wrong…. It seems that both sides they are holding back a bit… Will they act all normal? _


	3. Holding Back the Pain

**Hello Everyone! I haven't posted for a couple of days.. :P Well Been busy with stuff. Soon I will be going on Hiatus for about a week maybe because I am in marching band and I have a week of camp for it in August. So I'll TRY to post a story chapter or two. This chapter might be a bit short… It will be a bit over 400 words maybe 500?**

* * *

**One day Tsunahime was killed in front of all her guardians when she was only 15. A year later all the guardians regroup again in a café they used to meet with Tsunahime. Instead of seeing Tsunahime they see a male look a like named Tsunayoshi, thing is, Tsunayoshi is Tsunahime from another world and Tsunayoshi's guardians all died in front of him! Soon they find out their worlds merged together! They wont make the same mistake!**

* * *

_Tsunayoshi/hime is 16_

_Hayato is 16_

_Takeshi is 16_

_Mukuro is 17_

_Ryohei is 17_

_Kyoya is 18_

_Lambo is 15_

_Chrome is 16_

* * *

**~Chapter Three: Holding Back the Pain~**

* * *

**~Normal POV~ **

**!Lunch at the roof!**

"Tsuna!" said Takeshi. "How are you?"

"I'm fine…" Tsuna replied.

"Tsu-nii!" exclaimed Lambo. "Please save me from the octopus monster!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU COW?" yelled Hayato.

"Hayato… please stop." Tsuna begged. "Lambo looks very scared." Tsuna gave Lambo a grape candy.

"YEAH! Grape!" Lambo smiled. "How did you know I love grape flavored candy?"

"Instinct." Tsuna replied.

Then someone with steel grey eyes walked into the roof. "Why are you herbivores crowding in my school?" said Hibari.

"Gomenasai, Hibari-sempai!" said Takeshi.

"Tsk, this isn't your school." said Hayato.

"Hibari.. Please?" asked Tsuna. He activated his puppy eyes.

"hm.. I'll let it pass… ONLY THIS TIME!" replied Kyoya. He turned around and walked out with a blushing face.

* * *

**~Later~ **

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!" Yelled Hayato. "I will fight you! You are an imposter of Tsunahime!"

"what?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"You act, talk, walk, and eat like Tsunahime!" Hayato yelled.

"?" Tsuna was confused. But Hayato did the same thing like his Hayato did.

"SH*T!" Hayato yelled._ 'I'm going to die!'_

"HAYATO LOOK OUT!" Tsuna pushed Hayato from his falling dynamite. The dynamite exploded and Hayato was shocked.

"Tsu-Tsuna?" Hayato looked for him. He spotted a brunette that wasn't moving. "Tsu-tsuna!" Tsuna was slowly breathing.

"Ha-hayato.. You o-okay." Tsuna whispered.

".. Juudaime…"

Tsuna was shocked that this Hayato knew his other name Hayato would say. "Ha… and I was hoping this Hayato w-wouldn't say that… But… I missed you so much!" Tsuna was crying. "You died… you died…" Tsuna was closing his eyes.

"JUUDAIME!" Hayato screamed. The rest of the gang ran where Hayato was. "Call.. Call the hospital now!"

Lambo quickly got his phone and called. The ambulance came in 5 minutes. "Tsu-nii… will he be okay?"

"I-I… It's my fault… I used to much dynamite and he pushed me aside and got hurt… for me… But he said something strange to me…" Hayato whispered.

"What did he say?" asked Takeshi.

"He said… 'Ha… and I was hoping this Hayato w-wouldn't say that… But… I missed you so much.. You died… you died…' I couldn't belive what he said." Hayato thought. "What if… What if… This Tsuna.. If Tsunahime from a parallel world? And in that world… We… the guardians died instead.. In the same situation?"

"It's a possibility…" said Chrome. "Bossu…"

* * *

**~Hospital~ **

They ran or walked as fast as possible to Tsuna's room. Room 327.

"Juudaime…" Hayato said as he saw the condition Tsuna was in. "Please.. Wake up.. Please…"

"Kufufu… Looks like Sawada Tsunayoshi got hurt because of you…" Said Mukuro.

"Why are you here?" exclaimed Hayato.

"Because… I wanted to tell everyone something…"

"Like what?"

"Kufufufu… When Sawada Tsunayoshi wakes then I will tell you.."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Will Mukuro tell them what he knows? Is it true? Or is it fake?_


	4. Explaining the Impossible

So yeah Someone said they are learning to fast, blah, blah, blah, something, something. Yes I know. But I don't want do have idk 5 chapter about them thinking about it.

* * *

**WARNING: May be OCC…**

* * *

**One day Tsunahime was killed in front of all her guardians when she was only 15. A year later all the guardians regroup again in a café they used to meet with Tsunahime. Instead of seeing Tsunahime they see a male look a like named Tsunayoshi, thing is, Tsunayoshi is Tsunahime from another world and Tsunayoshi's guardians all died in front of him! Soon they find out their worlds merged together! They wont make the same mistake!**

* * *

_Tsunayoshi/hime is 16_

_Hayato is 16_

_Takeshi is 16_

_Mukuro is 17_

_Ryohei is 17_

_Kyoya is 18_

_Lambo is 15_

_Chrome is 16_

* * *

**~Chapter Four: Explaining the Impossible~**

**-Normal POV-**

"Hayato…" said Chrome.

"Hai?" replied Hayato.

"Why did you think…. Tsuna… is from another world?" she asked softly.

Hayato thought about it. "Well… Remember? Byakuran was from a parallel world, so someone else from another world could come here and live here instead of living in their own world. Juudaime…." Hayato looked at the sleeping brunette. "Chrome… Do you know what Pineapple head was going to say?"

Chrome shook her head. "Sorry… But I don't. But it might be about your conclusion about Tsuna." Chrome looked at an empty space. "Mukuro-sama. Please stop hiding."

"Kufufufu….. Sawada Tsunayoshi wake up…" Mukuro, Chrome, and Hayato waited. Soon the rest of the gang walked in and sat down. Waiting for their sky to wake up and smile brightly.

"nn…" Tsuna made a soft noise. He opened his Honey Orange eyes. "Where? …."

"Juudaime…" Hayato ran up to him. He bowed down 90º. "I'm so sorry JUUDAIME!" He cried. Tears over flowed everyone's eyes also even Mukuro and Kyoya had a tear in their eyes.

"Kufufufu… tears… How odd… Why is their a tear.." Mukuro said.

"Minna…" Tsuna felt like this was a dream seeing his friends all alive and healthy.

"Bossu…" interrupted Chrome.

"yeah?" Tsuna replied.

"What did you mean by…" Chrome stopped for Hayato to say it.

"by…. 'Ha… and I was hoping this Hayato w-wouldn't say that… But… I missed you so much. You died… you died…'" Hayato finished.

"…." Tsuna sighed. "Okay… I'll tell you… everything… and Mukuro is part of it…."

* * *

***FLASHBACK* **

**-Normal POV-**

_It was after you guys all left. Mukuro… who I thought was dead came to me and talked to me. _

"Mukuro?" Tsuna said. He was shocked that his mist guardians was here, alive and breathing. "You're…"

"Alive?" Mukuro finished. "Kufufufu…." Mukuro look relieved, and happy. "You must be quite confused Sawada Tsunayoshi." 

"Tsuna…" 

"Fine.. Tsuna." Mukuro sighed. "In your world…. We… as in me and all of your guardians…. Are dead." 

Tsuna nodded slowly. 

"In this world…" Mukuro paused. "You… in this world, Tsunahime… a girl…. Died…" 

Tsuna was shocked. In this world he was a girl. "….by…"

"The same famiglia.." Mukuro said. 

"Something.. Something.. Is wrong." Tsuna replied. 

Mukuro nodded. "Kufufu… In both of our worlds someone died… By the same famiglia, at the same place and time. This isn't something to pass as a conscience."

"… Then because I died in this world, and you guys died in my world…." Tsuna thought. 

"The worlds merged together somehow." Mukuro said. 

"This… this…. Is just… It makes sense!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Okaa-san said some odd things to me! That means everyone who was still alive in both of our worlds got their memory slightly altered. But the people that died in one of the worlds, the other person in the other world, the memory stayed the same!"

"Kufufufu, becoming smart aren't you?" Mukuro teased. 

"Meanie… I studied my butt off because of Reborn." Tsuna pouted. "Good to see you Mukuro. Only once or maybe.. Will I do this!" Tsuna ran up to him and hugged him while crying. "Baka Mukuro! Pineapple head! I missed you guys and even you…" 

"Kufufu…." Mukuro started of cry a bit. "Me too… and I'll let you insult me just once." 

"Baka…." 

***Flashback END***

* * *

"So… you really… are… Juudaime!" Hayato smiled. "We all missed you!" Everyone but Kyoya and Mukuro ran up to the once missing sky, Tsuna.

"Tsu-nii! I missed you giving me candy and telling me to stop fighting with Ahodera!" cried Lambo.

"Bossu!" Chrome cried in her one eye. She felt more happier then she ever did.

"Tsuna!" Takeshi laughed. "Glad you're back!"

"EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled. "Good thing you are here! JOIN MY BOXING CLUB!"

"Hn… Omnivore, you are not allowed to die one more time." said the angry but happy Kyoya. He said it in a caring and strict tone.

"Kufufufu…." Pineapple head laughed a bit. "Be ready, I'll be taking over your body if you dare make my Chrome cry again."

"Yeah…" Tsuna smiled even more. "I missed you guys too!" He hugged everyone. _"Good to see you all alive too…" _

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: **__Tsuna and his guardians had a teary and happy reunion. But now, they have to find out who killed them… which famiglia was it?_

"_Juudaime!" _

"_Hm?" _

"_I found a clue!"_

"_For?" _


	5. Finding A Clue

**~Chapter Five: Finding the Clue~**

Days past of finding out Tsuna was their missing Sky. Of course they cried and smiled finding out he was their Decimo. Reborn and the other acrobaleno was told too. Well… There was one day thing about Reborn knowing it…

Here comes the tor- I mean Training….

"REBORN!" Tsuna whined. "I can't do anymore!" He had to run around the town 10 times, do 200 pushups, 300 sit ups, and 1000 dodges of Reborn's bullets.

"Dame-Tsuna! This is only the minimum amount of Training!" Reborn yelled back.

"Satan spawn…" Tsuna whispered. After 2 hours of "Training" Tsuna finally got to go home.

* * *

"Juudaime!" Hayato jumped on Tsuna. "Welcome home! How was your training?"

"Maa Maa Hayato we should let Tsuna relax a bit!" Takeshi smiled.

Tsuna sweat dropped. "Well.. It was **okay**."

Hayato smiled even more. "I found I clue!"

"F-for what?" Tsuna asked.

"About the famiglia that killed us!" Hayato replied. "By my sources I found out it was the Cosca Famiglia! The Cosca Famiglia is not a huge famiglia but it is a decent size. They have a good scientists. So they maybe able to make something like traveling to parallel worlds, or communicating."

* * *

_Cosca famiglia was founded 250 years after Vongola was founded. It has roughly about 7,000 members world wide. While Vongola has over 100,000. _

_Cosca famiglia does weapon trading, making weapons, and does many other things with trading. They have a bloody history as Vongola but not as much._

_The founder Alphonso Dante Cosca was a smart man. He had blond hair and seaweed green eyes. _

_The current boss, Cosca the 4__th__, Drago Nicodemo Cosca is a ruthless man. He would kill anyone who annoyed, thought to be a obstacle to him and his famiglia. He is 56 years old, and has brown hair and blue eyes. _

_He currently been making a weapon or something to help him… No one knows what it is…._

* * *

Tsuna stared at the notes Hayato made. "Hayato…"

"Yes Juudaime?" Hayato asked.

"YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Tsuna yelled.

"Wow… Great job Hayato on what you did that I have no clue!" Takeshi laughed.

* * *

"Reborn…" Tsuna said.

"Hm… You got better at sending me." Reborn commented.

"Yeah I could totally not sense that aura that wants to kill me." Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Maybe we should send a spy there…"

Reborn grinned. "Already done Dame-Tsuna. His name is Alfeo, he was sent just a while ago…"

"Reborn you never crease surprise me…" Tsuna smiled.

'_Right back at you..' _Thought Reborn.

**TBC….**

* * *

**Next Chapter: **

"_Alfeo speaking." _

"_-?" _

"_Yes… I found out…." _

"_-?" _

"_I'll be back soon…" _

"_-..." _

"_I'm almost there Decimo…"_

"_-! -. See you soon!" _


	6. Alfeo

**Made it or tried to make it EXTRA long because I didn't update because of Marching band. VOTE ON MY POLL! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!  
**

* * *

**~Chapter Six: Alfeo~**

A man with jet black hair and deep black eyes picked up the phone. He was currently sitting on the bed packing his things. He's 24 years old and his height is 6 ft 4 inches.

* * *

_*Ring~ Ring~!*_

_*Click*_

"Alfeo speaking."

"_Alfeo-nii! I-I mean Alfeo. Hi, It's me Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo. Reborn told me he sent you there. Did you find out the things we need?" _

"Yes… I found out…."

"_When will you be coming home?" _

"I'll be back soon…"

"_Okay."_

"I'm almost there Decimo…"

"_Please come over to my house at 27 xx street! Be safe. See you soon! Kaa-san is making you a big dinner!"_

_*Beep*_

* * *

Alfeo knew Tsuna as a child. Tsuna may not remember it, but when ever Tsuna's father or Nono came home he would accompany them. He still does, Tsuna always acted the same with him.

As a child Alfeo grew up part of the mafia. His father Alneo was close to Nono. But when Alfeo became 12 his father was murdered by another Famiglia. Nono took in Alfeo and had Reborn trained him to be a great hitman.

* * *

**~Flashback 10 years ago~**

"Reborn!" A 14 year old Alfeo yelled.

"Alfeo looks like your aim got slightly better by 2 mm." Reborn smirked. "Almost…"

"Hmp… How much better must I be?" Alfeo whined.

"A lot stupid. Come on pack up your things, we are going to Japan." Reborn replied.

"Why?" Alfeo wondered.

"The stupid Iemitsu, and Nono is visiting the Moron's house." Reborn sighed. "We have to come with him."

"Who is the Moron?" Alfeo laughed.

"You know him, Iemitsu…" Reborn sighed even more. "Come on! We will be late at this rate!"

* * *

**~6 hours later~**

"Nana!" Iemitsu ran to his lovely wife and gave her a hug. "I'm home! My friend and boss from the construction site came too!"

'_What pathetic excuses did he spit out to her?' _Alfeo sweat dropped. "My name is Alfeo."

"Oh my! So young!" Nana smiled.

"My name is Reborn." Reborn flashed his trademark smile.

"Timoteo, Iemitsu's boss." Nono shook Nana's small hands.

Nana smiled. "My name is Nana." Nana grabbed a little boys hand and picked him up. "His name is Tsunayoshi, but he likes to be called Tsuna. Come on Tsu-kun say hello to papa's friends."

"H-hello… My n-name is T-tsunayoshi, b-but you c-can call me T-tsuna." Tsuna said timidly and hid his head on Nana's shoulders.

"Hello Tsuna." Nono replied.

"Papa!" Tsuna jumped off of Nana and hugged Iemitsu's leg. Tsuna called his father Papa because Iemitsu always wanted to be called Papa, not tou-san. "W-welcome home!"

Iemitsu grinned and picked Tsuna off of the ground and hugged him tightly. "Papa is home! I brought you a present!" He took out a large lion stuffed toy.

Tsuna giggled in delight. "Thank you papa! I'm going to name him Natsu!" He hugged the yellow and orange lion.

* * *

The group walked inside and sat down in the living room. Nana was serving coffee and tea. Reborn got espresso, Iemitsu got Coffee, and Alfeo and Nono got tea.

"Papa." Tsuna climbed up to Iemitsu's legs and sat on his lap. "Who are these people?"

"My little Tuna! These are papa's friends and boss! You see that man in the black and orange hat? His name is Reborn, his student is Alfeo. This man over here with the mustash is my boss! Timoteo!"

"You have a cute son." Nono gave a gentle smile. He noticed Tsuna had sunset orange and very slightly brown eyes. "He even inherited Primo's eyes."

"Hn, looks like he did." Reborn nodded in agreement.

Alfeo on the other hand was plain confused. "What do you mean?"

"My stupid student. This moron, Iemitsu is the direct descendent of Vongola Primo, who had orange eyes. Tsuna, his son has it too. Strange too, to see it appear on him." Reborn answered. "Didn't I tell you all this?"

"Well… you said it very boringly." Alfeo laughed. Reborn whipped out his gun and aimed at Alfeo's face.

Tsuna stared at the odd duo. "Papa… why does he have a gun?"

"REBORN!" Iemitsu whispered. "Well… because he is like that!"

"Pathetic excuse again." Reborn sighed.

"Oh…" Tsuna looked up.

"Hey Alfeo, if you don't mind, can you take care of my little Tuna until we call you back?" Iemitsu asked.

"Yeah I don't mind." Alfeo smiled.

"Thanks!" He handed Alfeo a bag. "Has some money in it…" Reborn kicked Iemitsu. "Okay maybe a lot in Tsuna's standards."

* * *

"Hey Tsuna, my name is Alfeo. You dad told me to take care of you for a bit. Do you want to go to the park?" Alfeo grabbed Tsuna's hand.

Tsuna nodded. They walked to the nearest park and Alfeo bought Tsuna a strawberry ice cream cone and himself a vanilla one. "You like it?"

"Yeah!" Tsuna licked his ice cream. "Can.. I call you Alfeo-nii?"

Alfeo blushed a bit. It was the first someone asked that. "I don't mind at all."

* * *

_*Ring ring* _The caller Id was Reborn. "Tsuna can you wait here for a bit?"

Tsuna nodded. Alfeo walked a bit and pick up the phone.

"Hey! Look it's Dame-Tsuna!" A Boy pointed out. He looked like he was 7. "Why are you alone here?"

One boy, who looked like the leader of the small group slapped the ice cream out of his hands.

"Hm… Why are you?" Another boy asked. "You have any money? We need some to get some food."

"G-go away." Tsuna cried out.

The boys punched and kicked Tsuna. People looked at Tsuna with pity, but no one stopped. The other kids there age just yelled, "Keep going!" Some people tried to stop.

* * *

A Gun shot was heard.

"HEY YOU F*CKEN KIDS GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!" yelled Alfeo. "You okay Tsuna?"

"Alfeo-nii…" Tsuna cried.

"Why the f*ck did you do that HUH?" Alfeo asked the group of kids. "OH! You people GET. Back. HERE!"

The people who was there or past back slowly walked back.

"Why didn't you stop it? You guys are ADULTS! PATHTIC! Japanese people like you deserve to die. These kids are only 7-10. You! You look strong! Why can't you stop this? I am DISAPPOINTED. All of you kids and teens! I will be specking to your mother!"

"You're only 14! You can't do anything!" Yelled a kid. A bullet past his head.

"What did you say?" Alfeo growled.

After 1 hour he spoke to every parent. The parents were ashamed about it, even more then ever because their kid knew not to do it.

"Tsu-kun." Alfeo smiled. "Come here."

"Alfeo-nii!" Tsuna hugged Alfeo. "They were scary!"

"It's okay! Those mean people won't do it again." Alfeo softly said. "Want to go home and eat lunch?"

"Hai!" Tsuna giggled and followed his new brother.

* * *

**~End of Flashback~**

"Hello Decimo!" Alfeo walked into his house.

"Mou… Alfeo… I missed it when you called me Tsu-kun…" Tsuna said. "Wait!" Tsuna grinned. "I order you to call me Tsu-kun like always!"

"Okay Tsu-kun." Alfeo smiled back. "That means you have to call me Alfeo-nii"

"Hai Alfeo-nii!" Tsuna hugged Alfeo. "Come on! Lets go to the dining room! Kaa-chan made a HUGE dinner, and I am not kidding!"

Nana turned around seeing a familier face. "Oh my! Alfeo-kun! I Haven't seen you for years! How much you grew! Last time I saw you, 3 years ago you were much different! How is life with my Husband?"

"Great! Iemitsu always talks about you and Tsuna, none of his friends don't know about you and Tsuna because of his talks about you and Tsuna that last for hours!" Alfeo laughed.

"Oh him! That is Iemitsu!" Nana laughed along with Alfeo. "Come on and sit! I made a feast!"

"Tsu-kun was not lying about this…" Alfeo whispered. He sat near Tsuna.

"Is anyone else coming Tsu-kun?" Nana asked.

"Takeshi and Hayato is coming soon. Oh! And Reborn and Papa should be home in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1."

"NANA!" a blond man popped out. "I'm home!"

"Hi Maman." Reborn sat down near Tsuna too.

"Welcome home Iemitsu!" Nana hugged back. "Hello Reborn! Sit down!"

Tsuna's friends finally arrived.

"Hey Tsuna!" Takeshi grinned. He sat in front of Tsuna.

"Juudaime! I'm so happy to eat dinner with you!" Hayato added and sat next to Takeshi.

"Hey Hayato, and Takeshi! This is Alfeo! He is also part of Vongola, and he is like my older brother too me." Tsuna replied back.

Alfeo examined the 2. He recognized them as the Rain and Storm guardians. The 3 looked very close. "Hello, my name is Alfeo."

"Hn, My name is Gokudera Hayato." Hayato replied.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi!" Takeshi grinned. "Nice to meet you!"

"Like wise." Alfeo replied.

Alfeo noticed 3 kids. 1 was Fon's apprentice, another was a Bovino, and the last kid was the famous Fuuta di Stella.

"Hello." Said the girl. "My name is I-pin!"

"Gayahaha! My name is Lambo! You can call me L-sama! Or Lambo-sama!"

"My name is Fuuta." Fuuta said. "As you realized, we are all involved in "it" too."

Nana walked in with Iemitsu. "Dinner is served!"

"Maman's cooking is always the best." Reborn said after eating some bites.

"Better them the chefs." Alfeo agreed.

"Juudaime's mother's cooking is number one!" Hayato added.

Nana blushed. "Oh thank you! Keep eating!"

"Thank you for the food!" Everyone yelled.

The group walked upstairs to Tsuna's room and locked the door and windows, and checked for any bugs.

"Alfeo-nii, please do tell us what you found out…" Tsuna asked and Nana went to do the dishes.

**TBC…**

* * *

_Made this long! Over 1500 words! …. Okay not THAT long… but it is long for me… This took me 1 hour… long… not really…. I got my Braces spacers. They are these blue rubber things they put in your teeth to space it our before braces… I can't eat a thing and have to eat Advil CUZ IT HURTS! _


	7. The Truth

_Gomen! QAQ Sorry I didn't update! I got my braces (the wiring) and I was busy with school and marching band! I only have 3 days free every week (more like none). So if you want me to update faster, please review, fav, and/or follow! 6 more chapters to go! (about)** VOTE ON MY POLL**  
_

* * *

_I am losing interest in this :/. No no! I will NOT drop this! It's just that I have been so busy. I'm going to revise this because I don't remember a thing about this fanfic! Some things don't even connect!_

* * *

One day Tsunahime was killed in front of all her guardians when she was only 15. A year later all the guardians regroup again in a café they used to meet with Hime. Instead of seeing Hime they see a male look a like named Tsunayoshi. How is this possible? The search for clues and reason why this happened.

* * *

**~Chapter Seven: The Truth~**

Alfeo asked everyone to sit around the table. "I found out how they killed you guys last year and how you guys meet each other."

Tsuna stared at the black haired man. "How?" Tsuna whispered.

Alfeo looked back at the scared Tsuna. "They made an invention. It was a prototype a year ago. It was called Death Shot. It's a gun but when they shoot the bullet somehow time stops so none would notice it. Yes it sounds stupid. Why do that?"

"Ha, I agree with that." Smirked Hayato as he took out a cigarette.

"But it was a prototype a year ago. They didn't know what would happen, and just used it on Tsunahime, but the world Tsunayoshi is from something else even worse was made." Alfeo sighed. "Do you remember seeing any flame when they died?"

"…No.." Tsuna thought. "Wait I did. It was faint. A very, very faint black flame encased them."

"A black on…" Alfeo murmured. "Now I am sure."

"EXTREME? SURE BOUT WHAT?" Ryohei punched the air.

"When they attacked them, they didn't use any weapon. They used a weapon like the prototype weapon of Hime's world, but instead of time stopping, when the people that was killed by the weapon die they will regret. To tell you the truth, it was a good thing about Yoshi's world."

"How was that a good thing?" Kyoya growled.

"Please, let me finish." Alfeo replied. "That weapon, no the weapons from both world attached making the world merge together. It only worked because the people that died from one world was alive in another. If there was 2 of one person, it would have not worked at all."

Tsuna was shocked again. "Damn…" Tsuna leaned back. "Parallel worlds are a pain."

"At least we found out how this all happen!" Takeshi grinned happy that they found out the truth.

"Kufufufu." Mukuro laughed. "I must agree with him. What should we do with that famiglia?"

"We do nothing."

Everyone turned around to the Tsuna. "Why?"

**TBC…**

* * *

_Kufufu So evil. Cliff Hanger! :3... Tee Hee. Please review!_


	8. Why? Final

**VOTE ON MY POLL**

* * *

_Okay last chapter was a tad confusing. Let me give the better version of it. So the reason why the two worlds combined was because they both made an object that connected to each other, and both killed someone/people who was important to that world, making it combine because in each world the person that was missing was there in the other world._

* * *

_**~Chapter Seven (Chapter Final): Why?~**_

_Mukuro laughed. "I must agree with him. What should we do with that famiglia?"_

_"We do nothing."_

_Everyone turned around to the Tsuna. "Why?"_

"Simple, Because I do not want to." Tsuna replied.

"But they kill us!" Hayato said.

"But I do not want to kill them." Tsuna sighed. "But.. If worse comes to worse we will…"

"What do you mean worse comes to worse?" Kyoya glared.

"I mean.." Tsuna paused. "I do not want to kill just because… We should be glad this happened. If this have not happened we would be depressed all our lives and would most likely never get over it."

"That is true…" Takeshi grinned. "We should be happy!"

"TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei air boxed.

"I don't want to lose Bossu again.." Chrome sniffed.

"Me too." Hayato smiled.

"Tsuna-Nii~!" Lambo hugged.

"I would miss you all…" Tsuna gently smiled and hand a group hug, excluding Kyoya until Takeshi threw him in it.

"Herbivore.." Kyoya growled.

"Maa Maa! Hibari-sempai!" Takeshi sweat dropped.

"Kamikorosu." Kyoya ran to Takeshi and started to fight.

"Hiieee! Don't!" Tsuna cried out.

"WAHHH!" Lambo cried from the hit.

"YOU F*CKEN BASEBALL FREAK! WHAT IF YOU KILLED JUUDAIME?" Hayato yelled.

"But.." Takeshi grinned some more. "He is okay!"

"Kufufufu, What a loud bunch." Mukuro laughed.

"Hai Mukuro-sama." Chrome smiled.

"Guys!" Tsuna ran to the fighting group.

_~Fin~_


End file.
